


Life-Long Friends

by Swashbuckler



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Best Friends, Brotherly Love, Gen, References to Canon, Reflection, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler
Summary: There was a time when Wally would never have believed that one of the Rogues would become his friend. Now he can't believe there was ever a time when they weren't.
Relationships: Hartley Rathaway & Wally West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Life-Long Friends

"Did you want me to ring those up for you now or are you waiting for your brother?" 

"My brother?" 

The shop assistant pointed past him, and Wally followed her gesture out of habit, already guessing where she'd gone wrong. 

Piper was flicking through the box of records, mouthing along to the song playing on the thrift store's boxy radio. What with the matching red hair and the abundance of freckles between them, he had to admit it was an easy conclusion to come to. "Oh, he's not my--" He started, and stopped himself, thinking.

If someone had told him even a couple of years ago that the scrappy young Rogue he'd fought as a teenager would become one of his fastest and closest friends, he'd never had believed them. But then he wouldn't have yet inherited his uncle's rivals, or ended up homeless and had Hartley come to his - and so many other's - aid. They wouldn't have yet allied with one another over and over until each other's absence became the anomaly rather than the norm. He wouldn't have yet had to sit through Piper giving him a stern lecture about the perils of capitalism, or his teasing about not being able to sit through the baseball. He wouldn't have yet found out how readily Piper would wind up the rich and powerful, and how willing he would be to stand up for Piper to everyone who dared doubt the authenticity of him reforming.

It was amazing how Piper had become such an important part of his life so quickly; it was almost like he'd always been there. More importantly, Wally knew he always would be. 

Okay, he reasoned of the shop assistant, maybe she wasn't that wrong. 

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "I'll wait for my brother."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing based on the idea of Wally and Hartley being mistaken for brothers, perhaps not inaccurately. :)   
> I'd like to do something bigger with this idea, but for now, have a triple drabble. :) 
> 
> Title taken from that one kids quote when they start teaming up -
> 
> _"On account of you really like each other, but you're on different sides. But a super-villain made you misunderstand, so now you gotta fight. So now you're gonna fight for about an hour an' then you'll realise that you got a common enemy. An' then you'll be life-long friends! Pretty neat!"_


End file.
